


practically inseparable

by a_man_in_his_time



Series: unconditional [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_man_in_his_time/pseuds/a_man_in_his_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had met them but three years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practically inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).



> A gift for a friend, written back in January.

He had met them but three years apart.

 

At first, he had met John Laurens courtesy of their college who, at the time, had had done them the honour of putting them into the same room. From that point on, the two were practically inseparable. They shared many classes, meals, moments, and most importantly, feelings together, and it should come as no shock to anyone when they had finally publicly announced that they had been seeing each other as more than friends from the moment they saw one another.

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were like a match made in heaven. They fit near-perfectly in the other’s eyes; if one told the other something, they would be accepting of it. As was the case when Alexander told John that he was polyamorous. When he heard those words escape his lips, John simply smiled, stating that the idea was new, but if Alexander wanted to be with someone else as well, he should run it by John before starting anything new, out of respect. The time came during senior year of college.

Elizabeth Schuyler was a beautiful woman with an air of elegance and prestige about her that made Alexander think about John when he first bumped into her in a coffee shop three years after meeting his boyfriend. Her long, dark hair caught his attention first, and the way she looked at him in thorough surprise after she spilled some scalding coffee on him after having turned around without looking made him think that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered in his lifetime. Alexander didn’t feel his skin burning at first, as it was winter in New York and he had layered up with three sweaters that morning, but when the woman before him began apologising, he could feel the heat all at once seep through his sweater, and he quickly took the napkin she was handing him to wipe at the freshly brewed coffee on his clothing.

Alexander and the woman got out of the way of other people wishing to order something warm on a cold morning, and Alexander, luckily, had nothing more than stained clothing on his person. She set down her coffee, asked him if he was alright, and when he said that he was, she immediately offered to buy him something, to which Alexander promptly refused.

A moment of silence passed. “Hamilton,” he said, causing the woman to look up from her guilt-ridden gaze at the floor. “Alexander Hamilton.” He extended his arm to her.

The woman took his hand and shook it firmly, pursing her lips for a moment before saying, “Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Alexander smiled for a moment. “Schuyler.” he echoed, simply because the name sounded familiar to him. “May I call you Eliza?”

 

Such an introduction led to Alex, John, and Eliza living under the same roof, a few years later.

John and Eliza became friends quickly, but they weren’t exactly romantically – or sexually – involved with one another. It wasn’t until Alex was summoned to jury duty that the two were especially close.

When the letter came, Alexander practically jumped at the chance to be in court, and knowing him, he likely would be there longer than necessary. But in going, he left both John and Eliza home by themselves all day with nothing to do, resulting in a pair of very bored partners.

It was spring break for Eliza, which meant that she had a week of no work, but plenty of papers that she never quite got to to grade. However, being a kindergarten teacher, she breezed through those in almost no time, eventually attracting her to the couch in their living room with nothing but endless hours of _Parks and Recreation_ to binge watch.

John found himself with nothing to do as well, as he was still studying law and he had finished his work earlier in the week due to Alex’s absence.

He was about to start reading some books on medicine that he had purchased a few years back, but then he heard Eliza’s laughter flow in from the living room. John told himself that he was going to the kitchen for a glass of water, but really, he wanted to see what Eliza was laughing at. He caught a glimpse of the television, and slowly walked into the room. Eliza caught his eye and motioned for him to sit down next to her, which he did, and they watched the entirety of the second half of the second season exchanging nothing between each other, aside from a few laughs and chuckles.

Somehow, as the night crept in on them, they had ended up cuddling on the couch, John braiding Eliza’s hair simply because she allowed him to play with it.

“And…there. All finished,” John said, tying off the end of the braid he had done with a hair tie.

Eliza sat up a little straighter, catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the wall above the fire place. “Oh…” she breathed out, touching the braid gently with her hand. She looked back up at John. “This is beautiful! Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Pinterest tutorials, mostly. Although, my mother did teach me how to braid hair when I was younger.” Then, he added, “I saw it the other day and I wanted to see how it looked on you.”

“Do you think I look pretty, John?” She bat her eyelashes at him, a little teasingly.

John let out a small laugh and said, “Of course, I think you look beautiful.”

Eliza’s cheeks grew pink at this, and she smiled and said, “Thank you. I know.”

He looked mildly shocked at this, but his smile only grew with hers. A self-confident woman was a gorgeous woman.

Eliza got up from the sofa and paused the TV. She motioned for him to get up as well, and once he did, she elevated herself onto her toes, pulled John into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

John hugged her back around her waist and said, “Of course.” They parted from their embrace, and John offered to make dinner, to which Eliza accepted.

 

A few hours later, after Eliza had thanked John for making dinner, they had retired to their shared bedroom.

“Cuddle with me?” Eliza had asked.

John was finding that he couldn’t deny her of anything. “Of course, just let me turn off the lights,” he had responded.

That brought them to their current position: John spooning Eliza, rubbing soft circles into Eliza’s hand with his thumb, talking about how they had each met Alexander.

“I spilled coffee on him,” she said, making John chuckle.

“How did you manage to do that?”

“I don’t know! I wasn’t looking and I was in a rush to get out.” There was a pause. Eliza’s breathing had begun to get calmer. “Well, I mean it was worth it. Because that day, I got his number.”

“What? I’m so jealous. It took me a week of being his roommate to get his.”

“Hey, at least you weren’t the one he was gushing to and sending multiple texts to in all caps because of something his ‘Dear Laurens’ did that was particularly cute or endearing.”

John paused. “He did that?”

“Yeah. He was super in love with you. He still is.”

John let that set in for a moment. He could practically feel Eliza smiling to herself. He remembers Alexander doing the same exact thing falling in love with Eliza. John always found the notion cute, and when Alexander had the courage to ask Eliza out, he had practised with John for a little while before throwing his hands up and saying that he was just going to go for it.

“He did the same thing with me, didn’t he?” Eliza’s voice came through the darkness, half-asleep.

“Yeah. He even made me try to play the part of you when he was going to ask you out for the first time.” John let out a soft laugh at the memory of it. “He told me I was being ‘too much John and not enough Eliza.’”

Eliza laughed too at that, but it was a sleepy sort of laugh, and John said nothing more. He smiled softly. As Eliza fell asleep, he could see why Alex had fallen in love with her.


End file.
